Talk:Boyajian
If Boyajian from the Enterprise-A is the same one on Enterprise-E, then Worf beat up two guys who were at least 113 years old. He should be ashamed. Maybe we can say that the Enterprise-A guys were the fathers (grandfathers?) of the Enterprise-E men. – AT2Howell 19:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :The article should be split into Boyajian (23rd century) and Boyajian (24th century). Peter David just likes the name. --TimPendragon 04:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Why? They were never stated as being different people, so far all we know it could be the same one. The article doesn't specify his species, meaning he could be from a long-lived species, and if he's Human well, Chekov, Uhura and Elias Vaughn are still very active in Starfleet well into their hundreds, hell Uhura alone is 138 in her last appearance in 2377. --The Doctor 07:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, they have been stated as being different people-- when Strike Zone introduces M&B, there is a line about the the team having ancestors who served on the Enterprise-A. – Turtletrekker 09:54, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::There is quite a bit to add for the 24th century Boyajian -- he transferred from the 1701-D to DS9 to the Grissom to the Excalibur to the 1701-E through the various novels he's appeared in. -- Captain MKB 14:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) A First Name According to Who Killed Captain Kirk?, the 23rd century Boyajian's first name is "Jerry". On page 12-13 of issue 54 (Sorry, I only have the original issues, and not the collection, so I don't know that page number) Meyer and Boyajian are the guards watching William Bearclaw in the brig. In this scene Meyer talks to a character already identified in the scene as Boyajian by Elizabeth Sherwood and calls him "Jerry". Interestingly the duo also appear in the following issue, but bear no actual resemblance to the characters seen previously (Who oddly enough, look near identical to each other). And I agree that these really do need to be separate articles. Likewise for Meyer. – Turtletrekker 10:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I was never sur which one the called Jerry -- was it Mr. B or Mr. M ? -- Captain MKB 14:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Given the flow of the conversation between them, I have to say it's clearly Mr. B-- Page 13, first panel of issue 54 shows Sherwood talking to a man she calls "Meyer". In that same panel, the man Sherwood addressed as Meyer refers to the other guard, previously identified as Boyajian on the previous page by Sherwood, as "Jerry". – Turtletrekker 00:03, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I remember having the same thought processes -- this was on my list of questions I wanted to ask Peter David when I met him last year but of course I clammed up -- too many things i wanted to say at once. I was also distracted because on my way to Peter David's table, I realized i was standing in line next to Ships of the Star Fleet's Todd Guenther. What a day that was! -- Captain MKB 00:06, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Cap, where do you meet these folks at? I've shot the occasional email to Peter David, but would love to see them in person. Is this a Trek convention thing? – AT2Howell 20:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) The Other Guy What is the guy listed under now? – AT2Howell 14:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Jerry Boyajian -- Captain MKB 19:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC)